Captured Moment
by Monsieur Prongs
Summary: Flash Fiction Doctor Who moments, captured on paper, er hard drive. Please review, will take requests, that does not mean I'll do them though, I'll see what I can do.
1. Every Weekend

He sat alone, in the TARDIS control room, warm salty tears spilling down his cheeks, eyes closed, a look of permanent pain frozen on his face. His shoulders shook with silent, racking sobs. He never let anyone see this. His other side. The side that burns and dies every time he closes his eyes, even for a moment. Nothing takes it away, the last glimpse of home, Gallifrey. The screams of terror, the shouts of pain. Babes crying, children lost and wandering. He had stood horrified and unable to do anything but watch and cry, and it tortured him everyday, every night, every time he closed his lids, even for a moment. Blood and death every time he blinked, every time he slept. He put his hands to his weeping eyes and a strangled sob escaped his trembling lips. And then, it stopped. Tears stood still on his cheeks and he rubbed his eyes. He leaped up and drying his hands, pretending like nothing happened, just like every other weekend.

The End


	2. Knowing

Horror. Pure and utter horror entered his hearts. The voice, the face, the tug. It couldn't be true. He had died. No way, ever.

"Bye Bye!" came out of the TARDIS before it faded from sight with the familiar noise. A lump formed in his throat. The Master. No. Not good. Not good at all.

"DOCTOR!" Jack and Martha jammed the door, but it wasn't enough. He pressed his weight against the door along with them and grabbed Jack's arm. They had to find him. The Master. 'Oh God. Save us now,' his mind replayed that track over and over as he messed with Jack's time jump watch.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted as he made Martha grab onto the watch. It was all over if this didn't work. The jump threw his body out of whack and they landed with a thud. He cracked his neck,

"Not the most reliable type time travel." He said calmly while is brain was in a flurry, trying to work out what had happened. The Master. Not right. Not good. 'I have to find him. Have to get to him. He is my responsibility. Oh my old friend. What happened to you?' And then he saw it. The Master. On TV. He felt his body recognize that this was a Time Lord before him.

"The Master." The man on the screen leaned over and kissed the blond woman,

"The Master and his wife!" That was a surprise. That man is a monster. The man going by Harold Saxon was not who Britain thought he was.

"This world is sick. What this world needs is a Doctor." That stopped both of this hearts, it was a message for him. The Master knew he was there. Knew he was looking for him. And suddenly the Doctor knew what he had to do. He had to play the Master's game, walk into a trap, fully aware that it was a trap. And it made his blood run cold.

The End


	3. Carpe Diem

The Doctor held the phone away from his face, placing a hand over the receiver,

"I'm sorry but I think it is time to say good bye." His mind contradicted his mouth, 'Stay, please stay! Don't let me be alone. Please. Not again.' His thoughts screamed at him.

"Yeah, do you think it's good bye? I think it's good bye." Amy replied, looking at him, then she wrenched open the TARDIS doors,

"GOOD BYE!" She cried out to the world, with Rory right behind her. Then she closed the doors and looked at the Doctor expectantly. He smiled, happily and contentedly,

"We're on our way." He said before he hung up. He was so happy, happy his friends would stay, happy he had someone he could rely on, happy Amy and Rory were standing there with him, ready to take on the Universe. And then his thoughts turned to River Song. Who was she, and fear chilled him, he mentally shivered. The Doctor didn't know if he wanted to find out. What had she said? That he would find out soon? Hopefully not too soon. He was happy as he was, right now, with his friends. This was how he wanted things to stay. Forever. Captured in time. He can run, maybe he can run and never have to face her. It's a nice thought, but he knows that it is nearly impossible. Carpe Diem. Seize the day. Hadn't he invented that? Live in the moment. Carpe Diem.

"GERONIMO!"


	4. 143

He looked at her holographic face with sad eyes and empty hearts, a Universe away. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted but could no longer have. This was the last time they would ever see each other. He couldn't hold her and comfort her as they said good-bye. The star he was orbiting would die soon, they only had moments. Rose would be lost forever. He never told her that he loved her and now he might never get the chance. He swallowed past the lump in this throat and took a shaky breath,

"I love you!" Rose sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave a halfhearted laugh, the kind you give when something isn't funny,

"Quite right too, quite right. And I guess, since it doesn't matter," he paused. Now, now was the time. Seventeen letters, five words,

"Rose Tyler," another pause, only eight now, only eight,

"I-" her image cut out and was lost. Tears over flowed his eyelids and slid silently down his cheeks. His whole world had been snatched away from him, and his sorrow was all that remained. He wanted to scream and shot, to fall to his knees and pound the floor with his fists, screaming into eternity.

"I love you." he whispered in a thick shaky and broken voice to the empty TARDIS that surrounded him. He took a deep breath, and let it out all at once. He brushed his tears away and wiped the horrified and shocked look from his face. Time to move on, that's how it always is. Move on and don't look back, that's how it always is. He fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS, time to move on.

"AHH!" He turned at the sound, a red haired woman in a wedding dress had materialized in his TARDIS and was standing there, looking at him angrily.

"What?" Confusion tore his brain apart, what in the bloody universe is going on?

"Where am I?" the woman advanced,

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"WHAT?" The start of something huge stood right in front of him, he could feel it, another adventure waiting to happen. Some things never change.


	5. The Whisperings of Wind

He stood alone on the barren planet, surrounded by the songs of the wind that buffeted the empty plain. His eyes were closed against the bits of grey dust that occasionally got lifted up. His thin body swayed slightly in the heavy breeze. It ruffled his hair and unfurled the brown coattails behind him. With his hands in his pockets and a faint smile on his lips he listened to the whistling the wind made. He loved these moments, the peace and the calm. The wind whispered in his ears, saying kind, reassuring. He welcomed them. It had been a long time since anyone had been kind. Standing in the plains of a ravaged planet, he listened to the whisperings of the wind.


	6. The Choice

Rory turned to dust before her eyes.

"NOOO!" her scream ripped through her throat. Rory, her husband, the father of her child, was gone. The sad thing was, she didn't really know how much she had loved him until he was taken away. Sifting her fingers through the soft sand where her husband once stood, she made a choice. Amy's choice. This world couldn't be real. A world without Rory couldn't be real. He was her world, and she didn't want to stay in this one if he was gone. She chose at that moment to stop believing in this world. Find the Doctor, wake up in the real world. Without a doubt. But she couldn't stop the tendrils of doubt that she had sworn hadn't existed from creeping into the corners of her mind, making her fear that Rory could really be gone for good. As she thought about him, she thought about how he had always been there for her, and how his last act had been to cut off the scraggly ponytail that he thought made him interesting. He was always there when she called, waiting on her hand and foot, putting up with her. Now she had a choice. Leave this world, either for good or to wake up next to Rory, alive and well. Both prospects seemed good. She didn't want to live in a world without Rory, and either way she wouldn't be. She stood, determined to find the Doctor and get out of this horrible world.


	7. A Declaration

The Doctor sat surrounded by the United States of America's founding fathers. It was quite a humbling experience, everyone in this room was a genius and held the fate of the U.S.A in their hands. If this went wrong then everything would change. The Doctor took the quill from a younger looking Thomas Jefferson,

"Sir I think you'll find that this sounds much better, 'We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.' See? More professional that way right? And how about you change this bit right here to 'The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute tyranny over these states.'" The Doctor finished scrawling on the parchment and looked at the men surrounding him, their jaws wide open.

"You sir are brilliant. That is the best set of phrases I think we have ever heard and I speak for the congregation not just myself." Thomas stuck his hand out, shaking the Doctor's firmly. The Doctor smiled,

"Oh, it's been my honor. You don't realize how much of an impact you will have on this country, and it has been a pleasure working with you, but I'm afraid I have to go, you can manage on your own I presume?" The men all nodded, "But if you do need help, look into the thoughts of Voltaire and John Locke. Montesquie wouldn't hurt either. Good luck men." He shook fifty six hands before leaving, a huge grin spread across his face the entire time.

"Wait," The Doctor turned to see Thomas standing behind him with the first rough draft of the Declaration of Independence in his hands and the second lay on the table beside him, "before you go, I want you to have this Doctor. You've been a great help and I think you deserve this more then anyone." He extended the rough draft toward the Doctor, who looked at it like it was best Christmas present anyone could ask for. He took it gently and looked over the hand written words of Thomas Jefferson and company.

"Wow, this is brilliant. I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you all. This is just. Wow." He said in awe, mind racing. Had he just been given the first draft of the Declaration of Independence? He carefully folded the parchment and stuck it in the pocket of his tuxedo.

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS taking in everything that had happened that day. It had been an eventful day, he had met fifty six of America's most brilliant people to ever live and they had given him the first draft of the Declaration of Independence, all because he had been bored. He took the parchment out of his pocket and looked at it, reading over every word that the founding fathers had first written. It had been a very fun day indeed. He put the paper away again and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Mount Rushmore? He's not going to get Thomas Jefferson's nose right." he cried as he leapt up and got changed.

"And we're off!" he shouted to himself when he pulled the hand brake. History needs a Doctor too you know. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Perfection

Parties weren't his thing. To many things happening at once for his mind to follow. How Rose had managed to talk him into going had been a mystery to him. Whenever she got that look though, it melted his heart and he just couldn't say no, not ever. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out, examining the people around him, the happy, dancing people. He wondered what made them happy. Their lives were so short. He had just met Rose two weeks ago and already he felt connected to someone who wasn't a Time Lord, a person whose life span was much much smaller then his. He couldn't help the feeling that he should just be on his own considering no one could ever live as long as he could, at least not now, not that Gallifrey had been destroyed. He watched as Rose flirted with the music mixer and he sighed. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him in that way, it would be a long time till he got a look like that again. He stood up and dusted off. Striding over to Rose he rubbed his short hair and straightened his leather jacket.

"Rose," she turned to face him and her smile started to melt away,

"Yeah?"

"Would you..." he struggled for words, something to say, "Would you like a drink?" her smile returned quickly and she nodded,

"Yeah! Sure! Yeah, lets go!" She took his arm and led him away,

"Yeah there is this great bar on Isollomin, best cloud beer ever. Would you like to try it?" She smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled and unlocked the TARDIS door,

"After you," All he needed he had right now. Humans do have some uses, they are a comfort. Rose was what he needed, and he had her already. He smiled. Perfection at it's finest.


	9. Feelings of Hate

_The Master's Journal_

_I hate you, I hate you so much. I hate you're smile, I hate your brilliance, I hate that you abandoned me, I hate that you find yourself someone knew. I hate you so bad. _

_I love you. I love when you talked to me, I love when we were best mates, I love when we talked and laughed and joked together. I love the past more then I hate you._

_I hate that I love the past more then now. It makes me hate you more. I hate you so bad it hurts. I want to kill you. I want you to feel like I did when you left me behind, when you found that new friend and didn't have time for me anymore. I hate that I want you to burn like me. I hate the drums in my head. I hate that you have nothing for me. I hate that you feel pity and feel sorrow and feel bad for me. I hate you so much._

_I love that you want to help me, but I'm sorry because I can't accept it, your help I mean. I hate that I don't want you to help me, hate that you want to be there for me, to help me get better. I hate that I feel like a tool that is being used. I hate that you care, and that you don't care. I want you to feel pain and horror because of what you've done to me. I hate you, I hate your family, I hate your excuses, I hate that you ran from the war. I hate that you left me behind. My soul burns with the hating. _

_I love that we used to be the best of friends, that now we are arch enemies. I love that you can map out are relationship and it looks like a roller coaster, one that shoots downward for fifty feet and never climbs back up. _

_Sometimes I wish I didn't hate you so much because then I could be your friend again. You'll never accept me back though, not after what I've done to you. The funny thing is, you don't hate me. You would forgive me given the chance, that would tear me to pieces. I don't think that I could live with you having forgiven me, I've done to much. Don't you ever think that for one second this is all your fault, that I am an evil mastermind, that I want to kill you and rule the world and make it so you can never forget me? Do you ever think, that for one second, you could have prevented all of this? No. Of course you don't. You need humbling, and that is my goal now, to humble you. Bring you to your knees, make you see that you did all of this, you left me behind, after years of friendship. Did you really think you could throw that away, throw that away and have me not do anything? Well you're wrong, and now I'm in charge, I'm in control, and you're scared of me, and that feels good. Do you miss me yet? Do you? Do you wonder what happened to me? Because you shouldn't, you did this, not me. You made me see that trusting people is what gets you hurt. No. No more. No more from anyone, and do you see? Do you see it yet? Do you see your fault? Do you see my desperateness? _

_This is a charade, a cry for help, from you. But no one sees it. No one. Not even Lucy sees it. She doesn't see that this is all a game, just a game, for YOU. No, no one will ever see it because I won't let them. It's horrific, shameful, and unrealistic. _

_I HATE YOU DOCTOR. I WANT YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO FEEL THIS PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED ME, YET YOU'LL NEVER FEEL IT WILL YOU? I HATE YOU WITH BOTH OF MY HEARTS. And I don't feel a thing._

I close my journal, tears flowing down my face, and I sob silently. Hate, love. What is the difference if you feel them both? He was my friend, and he just left me here, by myself. God I hate him so much. The inner turmoil is tearing me to shreds, why can't he see what I see, why can't he hear the lies? Maybe the fee's to pricy for him to realize. My disguise is slipping, I think I'm slipping away. I wipe my cheeks, feeling the salty tears dry quickly. I am putting myself through Hell, and for what? The Doctor? No. This is for me, proof that I no longer am sane. I shove the leather bound book under my bed and curl up in the fetal position, sobbing. Strangled cries tear themselves from my throat as I hug my pillow to my chest.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I sob quietly, feeling the hole of loss start to grow bigger. "I hate you." I cry one more time before closing my eyes. My body is exhausted from the overload of emotions, my tears stop and I slip blissfully into sleep, dreaming of the old days, when him and I would race along the red pastures of grass, back when everything was bright and shiny. I slip away, scheming, planing, and sleeping. Sleeping.

* * *

_Hello everyone, Time Lord Victorious here. Been a long time hasn't it? Gosh do I feel bad. I've been busy. Writing another fanfiction. Not for Doctor Who, for Sherlock. A brilliant show that I highly suggest to anyone who is feeling like they should watch more TV. Honestly, it's a brilliant show. I just watched Utopia and this is where I got it from. I could see him, hating the Doctor, because he does. The Master and Doctor relationship is fascinating. It's very complex and complicated, but I think this captures it well. Maybe I'm being too proud of my work. I do like the monologue journal entry though, maybe I could use it when I try out for plays and such? Tell me what you think. Been a while and again you have my humble apologize. _

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_


	10. Contemplation

Contemplation

The Master stood and cocked his head to the side, looking at the clockwork that stood next to the fireplace. A replica of course, but the detail was amazing. The gears were intricate and showed through the clear plastic of the space age repair droid. He reached across the velvet ropes and ran his finger over the twisty drill bit that was attached to the end of it's arm. Across the room was a dress stand with the original dress that Madame de Pompadour had worn on that fateful night. A man walked in the museum door and tutted at the Master who quickly withdrew his hand from the display,

"Sorry, it's just that this is such a beautiful piece." The man said nothing, the only reason the Master knew he was still there was because he could hear him shuffling his feet. "Are you sure this really happened?" He asked, testing the museum worker's knowledge. The man behind him cleared his throat,

"Yes. Of course I'm sure." The Master smiled, of course he knew, cliché.

"Right, so when did it happen?" The Master still hadn't turned around, the man sniffed,

"Eighteenth century," The Master started to snicker, "As well as the fifty second century." The Master whirled around,

"Doctor." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets,

"Hello Master. It's been a long time." The Master smiles a little,

"Indeed old friend," There was a pause, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." The Master chuckled softly,

"And why would you want to do something like that?" The Doctor smiled that half smile and blinked slowly,

"I get lonely."

"How did you find me?" The Doctor laughed,

"Finding you? Piece of cake. You are the only person I would expect to come see this exhibit and manage to touch everything. Even my favorite piece, the lovely clockworks. Really brilliant piece of work." The Master nodded,

"They are brilliant." There was a silence, a long, awkward one. The Doctor shuffled his feet,

"Are you... busy?" The Master smiled,

"Knew you would always want me back. Doesn't it get boring? Being all by yourself?" The Doctor looked down,

"Yeah. It does. But you would know all about that." The Master smiled again,

"As of last week I find myself not engaged in any activities." The Doctor smiled this time,

"Care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure. Where do you have in mind?"

"Oh," The Doctor thought for a moment, "I was thinking space age. Want to see these clockworks up close?"

"You sure know how to bribe old friend." The two walk side by side down the hall, chatting and making small talk. The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and shows the Master into the main hub. "You've changed the wallpaper."

"Bit different from your day." The Doctor threw his coat over one of the pillars before heading toward the controls. He looked up at the Master, "It's good to have you here."


End file.
